Chibi Izaya
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: Shinra hizo un experimento con Izaya convirtiéndolo en un niño, Shizuo lo encontro y pensaba dejarlo ahí hasta que empezó a llover y decidió llevarlo a su departamento. El experimento de Shinra dio efecto haciendo a Izaya convertirse en niño. ¿Qué problemas pasara con Shizuo cuidando de una pulga? Shizaya
1. Presentation

Chibi Izaya cap 0: Presentation

TITULO: Chibi Izaya

ESCRITORA: Akatsuki-Cero

EDAD: +13

ANIME: Durarara!

RESUMEN: Shinra hizo un experimento con Izaya convirtiéndolo en un niño, Izaya sale de la casa de Shinra mareado y se queda inconsciente en un callejón, por suerte Shizuo pasaba por ahí, pensaba dejarlo ahí hasta que empezó a llover y decidió llevarlo a su departamento pero lo que le haya dado Shinra surtió efecto en Izaya convirtiéndolo en un niño. ¿Qué problemas pasara con Shizuo cuidando de una pulga?

PAREJA: ShizuoxIzaya


	2. Izaya-chan

Chibi Izaya cap 1: Presentation

Izaya POV

Estaba recostado en el sillón de mi departamento sin hacer nada.

Mi secretaria renuncio hace una semana y no tengo nada que hacer en esos momentos.

Estaba decidido en ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a Shizu-chan cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Mire quien llamaba y era Shinra.

-¿Qué quieres, Shinra? –Pregunte con desgano-

*Wow, que grosero y yo solo queria invitarte a comer…*

-No tengo hambre y no quiero acompañarte en tu soledad cuando Celty no está –Dije notablemente molesto-

*Déjame terminar, quiero invitarte a comer un pastel de chocolate con crema batida*

Estupid* Shinra, ya sabe cuál es mi debilidad.

-Está bien, pero nada de tus extraños experimentos –Dije amenazante-

*Sabía que aceptarías*

Luego de que dijera eso me puse mi abrigo y salí del departamento.

Iba tarareando una canción cuando paso por el parque me encuentro que una mujer de buena figura le estaba hablando a Shizu-chan.

La mujer tenía pelo café claro y ondulado, sus ojos eran negros y tenía un largo vestido rojo carmesí.

Era más alta que yo pero más baja que Shizuo.

Los espié detrás de unos arbustos y lo único que vi es como la mujer sonreí satisfecha y se besana con Shizuo.

Me sentí muy mal y queria llorar… pero estaba pensando tanto en que Shinra estaría por ahí así que me contuve.

Suspire resignado y fui a la casa de Shinra sin que la bestia notara que estaba ahí.

Shizuo POV

Estaba caminando por el parque, una chica que conocí una vez me pidió que viniera aquí.

Ojala esa molesta pulga no aparezca para arruinarme el día.

Ahora que lo pienso… no lo eh visto por aquí desde que su secretaria renuncio.

No eh oído un ''Shizu-Chan'' o ''Shizzy'' desde entonces.

Y yo porque me preocupo por esa rata, debe de estar por ahí haciendo quien sabe qué.

Últimamente me preocupo por donde esta o como esta.

¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

No puedo matarlo o herirlo sin sentir una opresión en mi pecho que hace que no pueda hacerle daño al desgraciado.

FLASH BACK

Estaba persiguiendo a Izaya lanzándole señales de tránsito o máquinas expendedoras.

-¡IZAYA-KUN~! –Grite lleno de ira lanzándole una máquina expendedora-

Extrañamente el no pudo esquivarla haciendo que le cayera en el pie.

-¡Ah! Eso duele Shizu-chan –Se quejó el azabache mientras trataba de pararse pero no podía-

Yo aproveche esta oportunidad y lo agarre del cuello para luego golpearlo contra la pared.

El saco su navaja pero rápidamente se la quite de un golpe haciendo que la soltara.

Le estaba apretando tan fuerte que poco a poco le empezó a faltar aire.

Izaya daba unas grandes bocanadas de aire pero era inútil, lo tenía agarrado tan fuertemente que le resultaba imposible.

Claro que Izaya trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse.

A Izaya parecía dolerle mucho el agarre y de nuevo esa maldita opresión en el pecho.

Poco a poco empecé a aflojar el agarra hasta que lo solté completamente.

-No vuelvas a aparecer en Ikebukuro –Y sin decir más lo deje ahí-

-Oh~ Nunca imagine que Shizu-chan fuera tan cobarde para matarme –Dijo con su sonrisa característica-

-Estúpido –Dije tratando de no ponerle atención y me fui-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ese día se miraba tan lindo, su pelo azabache se movía con el viento y sus ojos estaban más brillantes que lo normal y cuando lo tenía agarrado del cuello se miraba provocativo respirando agitadamente.

…

¡DESPIERTA SHIZUO! ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE LA PULGA!

Yo creo que a la pulga no la quiere ni su madre.

Seguí pensando en la molesta pulga hasta que oí la voz de la chica.

-Bu-Buenas noches Shizuo-kun –Dijo tímidamente la mujer-

-Ah, buenas noches señorita Mariel –Dije con una suave sonrisa-

Empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas hasta que Mariel dijo:

-Hey Shizuo-kun… ¿Tú tienes no-novia? –Pregunto indecisa-

-No tengo –Dije mientras prendía un cigarrillo-

-Tu quisieras ser mi… -Dijo la mujer sonrojada sin terminar-

-¿Tu novio? Claro –Dije con indiferencia, talvez así olvide esos pensamientos sobre la pulga-

-¿En serio? –Dijo emocionada-

-Si –Dije mientras le daba un corto beso-

Izaya POV

Entre a la casa de Shinra y directamente me senté en una silla.

-¡Oh! Izaya-San, viniste más rápido de lo que pensé –Dijo el de lente poniendo un pastel de chocolate con crema batida sobre la mesa-

La verdad ya no tengo ganas de quedarme mucho tiempo, solo voy a comer el pastel y me voy.

-Bien, necesito ir a buscar unos papeles, no te lo comas todo Izaya-san –Y dicho esto se fue-

No hice caso a lo que hizo y me devore medio pastel.

Obviamente me dolía el estómago y extrañamente tambien la cabeza.

Suspire cansado sabiendo que Shinra le habrá puesto algo raro al pastel pero no tenía ganas de nada así que Salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por las calles oscuras de Ikebukuro.

El cielo estaba nublado y parecía que pronto empezaría a llover.

El cuerpo me pesaba y no caminaba mucho porque de repente me sentía cansado.

Me recosté en la pared de un callejón y sin darme quede inconsciente.

Shinra POV

Fui a buscar unos papeles para ir anotando cada una de las reacciones que sufriría… *Tos* *Tos* Digo, que experimentaría Izaya-san.

Cuando volví donde deje el pastel deje caer todo del susto.

Izaya-san no estaba… ¡Y se comió casi todo el pastel!

Esto es malo… En cualquier minuto el pastel empezara a dar efecto.

Que hago…

¡Ah, Ya se!

Marque al número de mi querido amigo…

-¿Shizuo-Kun? –Pregunte en cuanto atendieron el teléfono-

*¿Si?*

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –Dije un poco nervioso-

*¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que busques a Izaya-san –Dije rascándome la nuca-

*¿Eh? ¿La pulga? ¿Qué tiene?*

-Eh… podría decirse que comió algo que le hizo daño y está por la calle débil.

*¿Y porque tengo que buscarlo yo?*

-Porque…

Es cierto… ¿Por qué acudí directamente a Shizuo-kun?

Simplemente le hubiera pedido a Celty que lo buscara o iría yo ya que debe estar tan cansado que no caminara nada.

*No me diga… ¿Le hiciste algún experimento extraño a la pulga?*

-Jejeje… pues si

*Ya lo suponía… bien lo voy a buscar*

-¡Gracias Shizuo-kun!

*Pero cuando la encuentre le daré una patada en el cul* por estar creyéndote*

Y sin decir más, colgó.

-¿En serio estarán bien? –Me pregunte a mí mismo-

Shizuo POV

Después de guardar mi celular corrí a buscar a la pulga.

No tarde mucho en encontrarlo ya que estaba cerca de la casa de Shinra.

Estaba inconsciente en un callejón.

Pensé en dejarlo ahí, ya que realmente no me importa mucho lo que le pase a la pulga.

Pase de largo y a unos pasos que di empezó a llover.

Odio al maldito bastardo de Izaya, pero no puedo dejarlo morir aquí.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el callejón donde se supone que estaría Izaya pero solo estaba su ropa.

-¿Eh? Ya no está –Dije sorprendido y mire a los lados y no mire a nadie-

Estaba decidido a irme hasta que escuche un sollozo entre la ropa de Izaya.

Me acerque a la ropa y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ahí, frente a mí, estaba un pequeño niño de pelo azabache y ojos rojizos.

-¿I-Izaya? –Pregunte a verme y el menor me miro sorprendido-

-¿Shizu-chan? –Pregunto el menor-

Ese maldito nombre, definitivamente es Izaya.

Izaya POV

Cuando desperté tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y estaba envuelto en una tela.

Me mire las manos y eran más pequeñas de lo norma.

Me empecé a asustar, ¿Qué diablos hizo el maldito de Shinra?

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar.

¿Qué me pasa?

Orihara Izaya NUNCA solloza y mucho menos llora.

Oí unos pasos acercándose a mí y quitándome toda la ropa de encima.

-¿I-Izaya? –Pregunto sorprendido al verme-

-¿Shizu-chan? –Pregunte sorprendido de verle-

-¿Qué… Qué diablos te paso? –Pregunto asustado-

-Shinra –Fue lo único que dije-

Shizuo suspiro resignado mientras me agarraba.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces bestia? –Dije notablemente enojado- Suéltame pedófilo de 4°

A Shizuo le apareció una vena en la frente.

-Mire mocoso, no te estoy ayudando por querer, lo hago solo porque Shinra me lo pidió y si fueras un niño te daría una patada que nunca olvidaras –Grito Shizuo enojado-

Claro… lo hacía solo porque Shinra se lo pidió… Si no fuera así me hubiera dejado morir aquí.

-Aun siendo un niño te portas como una bestia con migo… a cierto, eres una bestia inhumana Shizu-chan~ –Dije con sarcasmo-

Al parecer Shizu-chan se contenía a no gritarme y matarme ahí mismo y yo solo sonreí como siempre hacia.

-Vámonos de una buena vez con Shinra –Dijo mientras me cargaba como princesa-

-O-Oye, puedo caminar –Dije tratando de zafarme pero él me tenía fuertemente agarrado-

-No quiero que vean a un niño de 6 años caminando desnudo en media lluvia –Dijo enojado agarrándome más fuerte-

-Oh~, Te preocupas por mí, ¿No? Shizu-chan~ -Dije coquetamente pero la bestia me ignoro-

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa miramos una nota que decía.

_''__Nos fuimos de vacaciones por 2 meses, si eres Izaya dile a Shizuo que te cuide para mientras estamos de vacaciones y cuando vuelva te hare unas investigaciones, comer un pastel sin permiso está mal Izaya-chan~ '' _

Y en menos de 3 segundos la puerta se había caído de una patada, cortesía de la bestia de Shizuo, y la nota estaba rota en mil pedazos.

-¿I-Izaya-chan? –Dije con un aura maligna-

\- ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera o qué?! ¡¿Por qué me tengo que encargar de esta pulga molesta?! –Grito histérico Shizuo-

Luego de unos insultos y golpes a la pared, Shizuo decidió llevarme a su departamento.

-No te acomodes pulga porque solo estarás aquí hasta que Shinra vuelva –Dije Shizuo dejándome en el sillón-

-Ah… No durare ni 3 días aquí sin que me mates de hambre o de algo más, que malo eres Shizu-chan~ -Dije en un nuevo plan de molestarlo-

-¡Cállate! –Dijo dando un golpe a la mesa la cual se rompió-

-Shizu-chan… -Dije seriamente mirando a la pobre mesa-

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito la bestia a punto de estallar-

-La mesa no tiene la culpa de tus ataques de ansiedad, Shizu-chan~ -Dije sarcástico con la misma sonrisa-

-¡AHHHHHH! –Grito Shizuo mientras empezaba a romper todo mientras que yo buscaba algo de comer en su cocina-

Estos 2 meses van a ser muy largo…

**CAP 2: Shizuo's girlfriend**

Conoser a la novia de Shizuo fue... una muy mala idea...


	3. Shizuo's girlfriend

**Holaaaaaa =D**

**Perdon si tarde en actualizar es que ahora que salgo más tarde de clase no me da tiempo de escribir Dx**

**Pero espero que les guste este capitulo porque estuve muy inspirada :3**

**Y como no iba a estar inspirada si estaba escuchando Three days grace a toda mierda mientras escribia? xD**

**Sin mas, aqui esta el capitul 2.**

**(NOTA: Los personajes de durarara! no me pertenecen y no tengo ningun beneficio al escribir esto, el fic es solo por entretenimiento)**

**Chibi Izaya cap 2: Shizuo's Girlfriend**

**Izaya POV**

Desde que empecé a vivir con Shizuo todos los días han sido iguales.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que me transforme en un niño.

**6:00 - 7:00**

-¡Izaya! –Grito enfurecido Shizu-chan-

-Cállate molesto, no me dejas dormir –Dije acomodándome en la cama-

Shizuo tenía unos días libre así que me va a estar cuidando y ahora está tratando de levantarme.

Y me golpeó pero casi ni lo sentí :3

**7:00 - 8:00**

-¡Izaya! –Grito la bestia mientras me perseguía-

-Jajajaja, alcánzame si puedes Shizuo-chan~ -Dije melosamente mientras corría desnudo por la casa-

Antes de ir a desayunar, Shizuo queria que me bañara y cuando me quito la ropa, Salí corriendo.

Y me volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte -3-

**8:00 - 9:00**

-¡Izaya! –Grito Shizu-chan~ mientras me perseguía, pero esta vez él era el que estaba desnudo-

-Alcánzame si puedes –Dije con la toalla de la bestia amarrada al cuello como si tuviera una capa-

Mientras Shizuo se bañaba yo agarre su toalla y me la amarre al cuello y luego Shizu-chan trato de quitármela.

Me volvió a golpear pero esta vez más duro 3

**9:00 - 10:00**

-¡Izaya! –Grito la bestia mientras me perseguía-

-Lo tienes merecido ¡Idiota! –Grite sin dejar de correr-

Luego de que Shizu-chan me quito la toalla y se vistió, fuimos a desayunar y se me cayó el vaso de leche. No fue intencional pero Almenos ya moleste a la bestia.

Cuando me alcanzo, me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza ;3;

**10:00 - 11:00**

-¡Izaya! –Grito Shizu-chan persiguiéndome-

-¿Por qué usas gafas de sol en un día nublado? –Dije escapando de la bestia que trataba de matarme-

La bestia iba a salir a comprar algo para el almuerzo pero yo no queria que me dejara solo en su cueva, así que le quite las gafas y salí corriendo.

Cuando me alcanzo me golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza que hasta se escuchó un ''¡CRAK!'' ;-;

Bueno… Todos estos días han sido así… hasta hoy.

**8:00 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo**

-Izaya, iré a trabajar hoy, volveré en la noche… -Dijo Shizu-chan mientras se iba pero mientras se iba me dijo- Mas te vale que no toques nada.

Y sin decir más, se fue.

**9:00 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Shizu-chan se fue y solo me mantenía viendo televisión y comiendo un plato de cereal.

Me movía incomodo en el sillón ya que la camisa de la bestia me quedaba demasiado grande.

Suspire pesadamente y seguí viendo televisión hasta que de repente una chica entro al departamento de Shizu-chan gritando.

-¡Shizuo! ¡Vine a visitarte! –Grito escandalosamente la joven-

El grito fue tan grande que me hizo caerme del sillón llamando la atención de la chica.

-Pero que demo… -No pude terminar de hablar porque en menos de un minuto ya tenía a aquella muchacha frente a mí viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Qué eres de Shizuo? ¿Te gusta el cereal? ¿Qué película miras? ¿Esa es la camisa de Shizuo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Pregunto rápidamente la chica en menos de 1 segundo- ¡Ah! Perdón, me llamo Mariel, soy la novia de Shizuo. Un placer conocerte.

Novia… Novia… Novia.

Aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza hasta que me di cuenta de que era aquella mujer que estaba con Shizuo la otra vez.

Algo en mi pecho dolió, pero no le preste atención y me limite a decir.

-So-Soy Izaya… Y mi relación con Shizuo no te interesa –Dije con el ceño fruncido y sacándole la lengua-

A pesar de eso, aquella mujer no dejaba de sonreír… Qué extraña.

-Bien Izaya-chan, no puedes estar caminando por toda la casa con una camiseta vieja que ni siquiera te queda –Dijo sonriendo alegremente y continúo hablando- ¡Vamos a comprarte ropa!

-No… -Ni siquiera me dejo replicar ya que inmediatamente me agarro de la mano y me llevo al centro comercial-

**10:25 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo – Centro comercial**

Habíamos pasado una hora ahí… ¡Y esa mujer no dejaba de comprar!

Shizzy tiene tan malos gustos…

Eligio como novia a la primera loca que se le cruzo.

No hay nada que hacer… Shizu-chan es una bestia y siempre lo será.

Estaba en medio del centro comercial… Solo con una camisa que no me quedaba… Con el ceño fruncido… Y una mirada que podría matar a alguien.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Tus ojos son tan lindos! –Grito la loca que me había traído arrastrado con ella-

-Muérete… -Susurre para mí mismo-

Paso horas y horas y horas y horas comprando cosas.

**5:30 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo – Departamento de Shizuo**

Apenas llegamos directamente me acosté en el sofá dispuesto a dormir.

-No, No, No Izaya-chan. Primero tenemos que ver cómo te queda la ropa –Dije mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me levantaba-

Ahora soy mucho menor que ella así que no puedo hacer nada para que me deje.

Mátenme…

**Shizuo POV**

**6:00 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo**

Ahhh… que día más cansado.

Ojala esa pulga molesta este dormido… No, mejor que este muerto.

Ante ese pensamiento mi corazón palpito más rápido.

¿Por qué tengo esta reacción cuando pienso en la muerte de la pulga?

Siempre lo amenazo con que lo matare… Pero algo dentro de mí me duele cuando me imagino el resto de mi vida sin él.

Pensé que haciéndome novio de Mariel dejaría de tener esos extraños pensamientos hacia la pulga.

Suspire resignado y saque mis llaves para abrir la puerta hasta que un grito me detuvo.

-¡Kyaaaa! –Sonó el grito de mi novia por todo el departamento-

¿Sera posible?

¿Sera posible que algo le pasó a Izaya mientras no estaba?

¿Izaya? ¡Pero que pulga más molesta que no sale de mi cabeza!

La que grito fue mi novia así que algo debió pasar.

**6:00 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo – Departamento de Shizuo**

Le di una patada a la puerta haciendo que se callera y cuando entre solo encontré a Izaya disfrazado de un oso.

Inmediatamente me sonroje pero trate de disimularlo.

-¡Shizuo! –Grito mi novia mientras me abrazaba- ¿Te gusta la pijama que le compre a Izaya-chan?

-Se… Se ve mu-muy lindo… -Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que ninguno de los 2 notara mi sonrojo-

-¿De quién es el pequeño? –Pregunto Mariel ladeando un poco la cabeza-

-Es… de un tío mío –Dije sudando frio-

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú? –Pregunto la pelicafé cada vez dudando más-

-S-Su padre murió hace poco y su madre está trabajando en otro país así que me pidieron que lo cuidara –Dije casi sin pensar bajo la atenta del menor de pelo azabache-

-Oh… Lo lamento –Dijo Mariel volteándose al menor-

-No importa… -Dijo indiferentemente-

Me sorprendió no ver la risa sarcástica de Izaya o que se haya burlado de mí.

-Le compre unas cuantas ropas al pequeño Izaya-chan y les tome unas fotos –Dijo mientras me daba unas fotos y miraba su reloj- ¡Dios mío! Que tarde es… lo mejor será que me vaya.

Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Suspire aliviado en cuanto ella se fue y mire directamente a la pulga.

Queria decirle algo como… '' ¿Cómo te fue?'' o '' ¿Ya almorzaste?

Pero no…

-Más te vale no haber causado problemas –Dije mientras miraba las fotos y casi me da una hemorragia nasal-

La primera era de Izaya con un traje de pollo

Otra con un traje de conejito.

Otro con el traje de oso que estaba usando.

Otra con un traje de zorro

_**(N/A: Five Nights at Freddy's! xD)**_

Otra con un traje de ranita

Otra con un traje de marinero.

Otra con un traje de maid.

Y otra con un traje de gatito.

Levante la mirada e Izaya ya no estaba.

Lo busque por la casa y lo encontré dormido en mi cama ocupando todo el espacio.

Suspire resignado y me fui a cenar.

De repente mi celular empezó a sonar y yo conteste.

-¿Hola?

*¡Hola Shizuo-kun!*

-¿Shinra? ¡¿TU IDIOTA Y QUE SOY UN NIÑERO PARA ANDAR CUIDANDO A LA PULGA DE IZAYA?! ¡ESE DESGRACIADO SE PUEDE CUIDAR BIEN! –Grite lleno de ira-

*Tranquilo Shizuo-kun, Necesito darte unos consejo sobre Izaya*

-¿Y a mí que me importa lo que le pase a la pulga? –Dije apunto de colgar-

*¡Espera! Si no sigues estas instrucciones podrías lastimas a Izaya-chan*

Apenas escuche eso me detuve y dije.

-¿Cuáles son las instrucciones? –Dije rascándome la nuca-

*Izaya ahora es un niño, así que ahora no le puedes ni golpear ni insultar ya que es muy sensible y los huesos de un niño son frágiles. Su mentalidad cambiara un poco y dejara de ser el sarcástico y alegre Izaya que conoces si no, que será como un niño. No lo dejes solo ya que cualquiera podría secuestrarlo… *Tos* *Tos* Y violarlo *Tos* *Tos**

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunte un poco asustado-

*Nada, Nada. Bueno… eso es lo último. ¡Adiós Shizuo-kun!*

-Adiós… -Dije mientras colgaba-

**Izaya POV**

**11:30 – Lunes – 15 – Marzo – Departamento de Shizuo**

Escuche el ruido de la fuerte tormenta golpeando la ventana y me levante asustado.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí abajo (Ya que el cuarto de Shizu-chan está en el segundo piso) donde encontré a la bestia dormida en el sofá.

Se le notaba cansado.

Ahora que era un niño, tenía mente de niño y no podía evitar temerle a la tormenta.

Lentamente me acerque al sofá donde descansaba Shizzy y le guiñe la camiseta para despertarlo.

En cuanto abrió los ojos y me vio se enojó mucho.

Creo que fue un error despertarlo…

**Shizuo POV**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Izaya frente a mí.

No pude evitar enojarme con él por haberme despertado en la noche y lo más posible es que fuera solo para fastidiarme el sueño.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz Almenos por unos momentos! ¡¿Por qué no te largas de aquí de una vez?! –Grite sin darme cuenta de que cada palabra lastimaba a Izaya-

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras queria pedirle una disculpa y fue cuando note el cuerpo temblante del menor.

Levante un poco la cabeza y vi como unas finas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-I-Izaya… Yo no queria… -Pero deje de hablar cuando recordé lo que dijo Shinra y al ver a Izaya temblando y llorando no pude evitar abrazarlo y acostarlo conmigo en el sofá- Perdón no queria decir eso.

El menor no dejaba de sollozar así que empecé a acariciarle el pelo y pegarlo más a mi pecho.

-Lamento haberte echo llorar –Dije mientras le besaba la frente-

Al parecer ninguno de los 2 parecía entender la razón de nuestras acciones, pero aun así, estábamos disfrutando el calor que nos brindaba el otro.

Minutos después, Izaya dejo de llorar y se quedó dormido, así que lo cargue en brazos y lo lleve a mi cuarto donde me quede acostado en mi cama con él.

Aun no sé porque me comporto así con la pulga… pero me siento feliz.

**CAP 3: Alone in house**

Después de esto... Shizuo aprendera a no dejar a Izaya solo en casa mucho tiempo. E Izaya aprendera que NUNCA debe tocar el pudin de Shizuo.


	4. Where is Izaya?

OMAIGA

Por fin termine Chibi Izaya :'D

Este es el momento más feliz de mi puta vida xD

Sorry pero no hay lemon 7-7

Todavia no se escribir :v

No los interrumpo más con mis estupideces x3

Chibi Izaya cap 3: Where is Izaya?

Shizuo POV

Departamento de Shizuo – 9:30

Estaba en la entrada de mi departamento y suspire aliviado.

Después de un día de trabajar y estar con Mariel lo único que quiero es una rica tasa de pudín.

Entre tranquilamente a mí departamento y me encuentro a un pequeño Izaya tirado en el suelo como muerto.

-¡I-Izaya! –Grite asustado, ¿de qué me preocupo? Es solo la pulga… Pero aun así, siento que deseos de protegerlo- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Tu qué crees? –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y levantándose-

Me acerque a él y pude sentir un olor familiar, fui a la cocina… ¡Y me encuentro que se comió TODO mí pudin!

-¡I-ZA-YA! –Grite molesto mientras corría por la pulga sin importar de que todavía fuera un niño-

-¡Wow! Que miedo, la bestia de Shizu-chan se encabrono –Dijo en un tono molesto mientras que huía-

Lo perseguí por todo mi departamento pero ya que él ahora es un niño, se empezó a cansar y yo lo alcance.

-¡Te tengo! –Dije mientras lo agarraba-

-¡Suéltame maldito mons-! -No pudo terminar la frase ya que golpee su brazo con lo primero que agarre-

-No debes agarrar lo que no es tuyo –Dije molesto mientras lo soltaba-

-¿Acaso eres mi madre o algo así? –Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente-

-No, pero estas en MÍ casa comiendo MÍ comida y durmiendo en MÍ cama –Dije mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Pero no sé ni porque dejo que estés aquí, si tan solo no hubiera hecho caso a Shinra, si tan solo no te hubiera traído.

-Si tan solo no hubiera existido –Dijo Izaya seriamente lo cual me sorprendió- Tu vida sería mejor ¿No Shizu-chan?

-Yo no quise decir e… -Trate de decir pero la pulga me interrumpió-

-Ya dijiste lo que dijiste y no te puedes arrepentir –Dijo mientras se iba a sentar al sofá a ver televisión-

Queria ir a disculparme con él y decirle que lo siento… ¡Pero no! Esto no pasaría si fuera más considerado con migo que soy el que le doy cuidados… Pero bueno, la pulga es la pulga.

Me fui a acostar y tuve un profundo sueño.

Me arrepiento de no haber hablado con Izaya.

Departamento de Shizuo – 6:30

Izaya POV

Desperté muy temprano y mire por la ventana.

El día había empezado con una suave lluvia.

Me puse un traje de ranita contra la lluvia, una mochila con comida, un lápiz, un papel viejo y salí del departamento.

Shizu-chan no me quiere ahí, entonces iré a mi departamento y dejare de amargarle la vida.

Espera… ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo si molesto a la bestia?

Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente cuando estoy cerca del mi corazón se acelera y me pongo un poco nervioso.

Y cuando me regaño por comerme su pudín…

Tuve unas inrresistibles ganas de llorar…

¡Yo amo a los humanos y Shizu-chan es una bestia!

Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me voy a mi departamento.

Con un crayón viejo trace un mapa sobre un papel viejo y me puse en marcha.

Camine y camine por horas y sentí que no avanzaba.

Las personas me preguntaban por mis padres, o si estaba perdido y yo le contestaba sutilmente ''No, chupe a la bestia'' y me iba con la mirada atónita de los presentes.

No me rendí y seguí caminando hasta que fueron las 9:30 así que me fui a sentar a una banca del parque y me puse a comer mi desayuno.

Me pregunto…

¿Qué estará haciendo Shizu-chan?

Shizuo POV

Me levante desganado y baje a la sala para buscar a la pulga y desayunar.

-Hey mocoso, disculpa por lo de anoche… -No seguí hablando cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo- ¿Izaya?

Lo busque por todo el departamento y me empecé a asustar.

-¡Izaya! –Grite saliendo de mi departamento preguntando por el-

¿Por qué me preocupo? Por la persona más peligrosa de Ikebukuro.

Tengo necesidad de encontrarlo, saber que está bien, cuidarlo y disculparme con él.

…

¿Qué?

¡Pero qué diablos me pasa!

Nunca había hablado así de la pulga.

Pero es que Izaya a veces es tan lindo, amable, sensible, adorable y… atractivo.

¡Pero es muy molesto, un estorbo y un dolor de cuello!

Soy yo, o de la última vez que lo vi llorar se puso más… pequeño.

Seguí buscándolo preocupado.

No puede estar tan lejos, ¿verdad?

Ikebukuro – 10:00

Izaya POV

No puedo creerlo… ¡Me fui por el lado contrario y ahora estoy más lejos de donde iba!

Me senté en el suelo a descansar y seguir pensando en lo que últimamente me ha estado ocurriendo.

¿Por qué el nerviosismo que tengo con Shizuo?

¿Sera esto… amor?

¡No! Definitivamente no puede ser, Shizuo es imbécil, bestia y sin consideración.

…

¿A quién quiero engañar? Shizu-chan no es nada de eso.

Es el más inteligente que eh conocido, claro después de mí.

No es bestia, trata de medir su fuerza pero yo arruino sus intentos.

Tiene bastante consideración si me deja estar en su casa, dormir en su cama y comer su comida.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales amenazaban con caer hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Izaya? –Pregunto Shinra quien estaba con un paraguas mientras se agachaba a mi altura-

-¿Shinra? –Dije sorprendido mientras disimuladamente secaba mis lágrimas-

-¡Izaya! –Grito Shinra mientras me abrazaba-

-¡Shinra! –Grite alegre mientras le devolvía el abrazo (ya que, ahora que está aquí me devolverá a la normalidad y me iré a mi departamento) pero luego recordé quien fue el causante de mi transformación- Shinra…

-¿I-Izaya? –Pregunto nervioso mientras se alejaba un poco de mi-

-Tu… -Dije mientras empezaba a perseguirlo por toda la calle- ¡Maldito! ¡Por qué diablos me transformaste en esto!

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –Grito mientras huía de mí-

Todos mis queridos humanos nos miraban raro al ver a un niño gritando insultos y persiguiendo a alguien mayor.

Luego de correr un rato más, nos detuvimos y hablamos como… ''personas civilizadas''

-¡Imbécil! ¡De todas las personas en el mundo tuviste que decirle a Shizuo! –Grite dándole golpes en el pecho pero por mi estado parecía no afectarle en nada-

-Jejeje perdón Izaya-chan –Dijo con un tono burlón mientras me cargaba en sus hombros-

-¡O-Oe bájame! –Grite con la cara roja de la pena y el enojo-

-Ñuuuu~ -Dijo infantilmente mientras empezaba a caminar al parque-

Luego de contarle lo sucedido con Shizuo desde que empecé a vivir con el parece que Shinra se empezó a preocupar.

-Izaya, ¿cuántas veces has llorado desde tu transformación? –Dijo seriamente sentándose en una banca del parque-

-Pues… -Decía mientras me sonrojaba un poco- Unas… cuantas veces…

-Olvide decirte a ti y a Shizuo algo importante –Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz- Cada vez que llores te harás más y más pequeño, no has notado ¿De qué eres cada vez más pequeño cuando lloras?

-Pues… Cuando llegue a casa de Shizzy parecía de 7 años pero ahora parezco d años –Dije con el ceño fruncido molesto por no haber notado los cambios-

-Realmente, mi idea no era convertirte en un niño. Solo queria hacerte uno o dos años más joven, pero ya que te comiste casi todo el pastel el efecto fue más fuerte –Dijo Shinra suspirando pesadamente- Así que lamento decirte de que no tengo una cura para ti.

…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pasare toda mi vida como un mocoso de 5 años! –Grite sorprendido ya que pensé que Shinra me ayudaría con esto-

-No te preocupes, encontrare una cura para esto –Dijo suspirando cansado mientras se levantaba- Hasta entonces te recomiendo de que estés cerca de Shizuo y de que le comentes lo de tu tamaño.

-Bien… -Dije con una gran sonrisa ya que obviamente no volveré al departamento de Shizuo-

…

-Lindo trajecito de rana –Dijo entre risas-

-Cállate… –Susurre molesto y sonrojado por haber perdido lo poco que tenia de dignidad-

Y sin decir más se fue, dejándome solo en el parque.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y empezaron a sonar truenos mientras mis queridos humanos corrían a refugiarse de aquella lluvia.

Sera mejor que deje de perder tiempo.

Ikebukuro – 1:00 pm

Shizuo POV

Cada vez me empezaba a preocupar más y más al no tener noticias de Izaya.

Pregunte en todos lados pero nadie lo había visto.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y me corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

La pulga en ese estado pudo pasarle miles de cosas.

Tal vez se lastimo.

Tal vez está en algún callejón abandonado.

Tal vez esté en su departamento.

Tal vez se perdió.

Tal vez lo secuestraron.

Tal vez lo violaron.

¡Tal vez los extraterrestres lo secuestraron!

…

Ya cálmate Shizuo, ya estas como Celty.

Estoy hablando de la persona más despiadada y peligrosa de Ikebukuro… Aunque con su problemilla no pueda hacer mucho para defenderse.

No puedo evitar preocuparme, siento un cariño por aquella pulga molesta que ya no puedo negar.

No es como el que le tengo a Mariel, es mucho más grande.

Y sin darme cuenta, este cariño especial empezó desde nuestras peleas en el instituto.

Recuerdo en el último año de instituto, un grupo de Yakuzas lo atacaron en un callejón oscuro y vacío. Estaba mal herido y al borde de la muerte cuando llegue yo lanzándole una bicicleta a 2 de los hombres que lo pateaban mientras Izaya yacía tirado en el suelo.

Los 4 restantes que lo golpeaban empezaron a dispararme, por suerte solo me hirieron una pierna lo que no fue nada para mí. Cogí uno de los botes de basura y lo lance haciendo que 3 de ellos quedaran inconscientes mientras que el otro huía.

Me acerque a Izaya y me preocupe al ver que no reaccionaba a las bofetadas que le daba.

Entre en desesperación y pensé que estaba muerto. Lo cogí en brazos y lo lleve al hospital más cercano mientras que susurraba frases como:

''Si te mueres, juro que te regresare a la vida y te matare con mis propias manos''

O

''Ya estamos cerca Izaya, solo sigue respirando''

Nunca había estado tan preocupado en mi vida.

Jamás hablamos de aquello y aquel hecho se convirtió en un recuerdo vago.

(N/A: No me estoy copiando del fic '' ¿Mentira o verdad?'' De k42138, solo me gustó tanto esta parte que queria mostrársela y de paso recomendarles este fic buenísimo que me hizo llorar)

Realmente… ¿Amo a Izaya?

Mientras pensaba esto choque con alguien haciendo que se cayera.

-Ah, lo siento –Dije dándole la mano a la persona a quien bote y al darme cuenta de quién era me sorprendí- ¿Shinra?

-Oh, Hola Shizuo –Dijo Shinra al parecer nervioso por algo-

Luego de hablar un rato y de gritarle el por qué se le ocurrio usar a Izaya como experimento.

-Lamento no tener una cura –Dijo Shinra con un gran chichote en la cabeza-

-No importa, ya veré como haré… -Dije suspirando resignado- Discúlpame por el golpe.

-No te preocupes no fue nada –Dijo riendo un poco- Ah, recordé que tengo que decirte algo.

Luego de que me explico sobre el tamaño de Izaya cada vez que llora me sentí culpable ya que la mayoría de las veces que Izaya llora es por mi culpa.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hacia Izaya tan lejos de ti? –Dijo Shinra entre molesto y preocupado-

-¡¿Viste a Izaya?! ¿Está bien? –Pregunte alterado agarrándolo de los hombros-

-Shi-Shizuo… Me du-duele… -Se quejaba el pelicafé por mi fuerte agarre-

-Lo siento –Dije arrepentido mientras lo soltaba- ¿Sabes dónde está Izaya?

-Lo vi hace rato muy lejos de tu departamento, ¿Ocurrio algo? –Pregunto Shinra mientras yo bajaba la vista- Se pelearon ¿No?

-Sí, dije unas cuantas cosas sobre él y… esta mañana no estaba y Salí a buscarlo –Dije un poco aliviado ya que sabré donde esta Izaya- ¿Dónde está?

-Lo deje en el parque cerca del Sushi ruso –Dijo mientras yo inmediatamente me levantaba-

-Gracias Shinra –Dije mientras me iba corriendo-

Ikebukuro – 7:30 pm

Izaya POV

¡Ahhhh! ¡Estoy totalmente perdido!

Se acabó, recurriré al maldito mapa.

Saque el mapa de mi mochila y lo revise.

Empecé a caminar hacia la dirección que se supone que es hasta que empezó a llover otra vez.

Empecé a correr para resguardarme de la lluvia ya que el trajecito de rana no me ayudaba en mucho.

Corrí y corrí hasta que me caí de cara en un charco de lodo.

Me levante con las piernas temblantes y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El mapa se había roto y disuelto por la lluvia, me llene de lodo y me raspe la rodilla.

Estaba cansado, la comida se me acabo y ahora estoy perdido en medio de la calle.

No había nadie alrededor, todos estaban resguardados en sus casas.

No pude evitar sentirme asustado y solo, mi mente se convirtió la de un niño y no puedo controlar mis lágrimas.

De a poco a poco, más y más lágrimas empezaban a caer mientras me sentaba en el suelo lleno de lodo.

Mis sollozos se convirtieron en lágrimas, mis lágrimas en llanto y mi llanto en casi gritos.

En verdad tenía ganas de estar con Shizuo, ya no importaba nada solo queria estar con él.

Lo único que se oía en aquella oscura y solitaria calle era mi llanto.

Shizu-chan…

¿Dónde estás?

Ikebukuro – 7:45 pm

Shizuo POV

No había encontrado nada en el lugar que me había dicho Shinra así que corrí hacia el único lugar que quedaba en todo Ikebukuro por buscar.

El departamento de Izaya…

Sé que fue muy tonto de mi parte no haber ido antes.

En el camino pude visualizar un traje de rana tirado en la calle.

Inmediatamente reconocí que ese era el traje que Mariel le compro a Izaya.

Me acerque lentamente a aquel disfraz lleno de lodo y pude escuchar un casi inaudible llanto.

Quite el traje y pude ver a un pequeñito Izaya que no media más que unos pocos centímetros.

-Shi-Shizzy –Dijo entre sollozos el pequeño mientras inútilmente secaba sus lágrimas-

Al verlo tuve una gran alegría y alivio pero a la vez preocupación.

-Me preocupaste mucho pequeño tonto –Dije mientras lo abrazaba tratando de no lastimarlo-

-Pe-Perdón –Dijo Izaya mientras se tranquilizaba-

Volvimos a mi departamento donde lo seque.

-Me tenías muy preocupado –Dije sonriéndole un poco- Perdón por haberte gritado.

-Shizu-chan… -Dijo mientras con sus pequeñas manos agarraba mi cara- Me… Me gustas

-¿Eh? –Dije sorprendido por no creer lo que acababa de oír-

-¡Me gustas maldita bestia! –Grito más fuerte mientras yo salía de mi trance-

-Izaya… -Dije mientras sonreía tranquilamente- Tu tambien me gustas pequeña pulga.

Izaya no parecía creer lo que oyó.

Trate de besarlo pero recordé que era muy pequeño.

-Acerca tu mano –Dijo haciendo un puchero-

Yo la acerque mientras el agarraba mi dedo y le daba un beso.

-Confórmate con eso –Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y coqueta-

Le devolví la sonrisa y me sorprendí al ver que Izaya empezaba a crecer.

-I-Izaya tu… -Dije sin creerlo-

Izaya había vuelto a su estado original.

-¡Volví a la normalidad! –Grito con sorpresa y alegría- Shizu-chan…

Lo interrumpí dándole un beso en la boca mientras lo abrazaba.

-O-Oe Shizzy –Dijo Izaya muy sonrojado-

-¿Qué pasa? –Dije lamiéndole el cuello-

-Estoy desnudo –Dijo tratando de separarme a lo cual yo solo lo mire seductoramente-

Aquella noche fue muy agitada.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Shinra no volvió a hacer experimentos con Izaya.

Izaya empezó a vivir conmigo.

Y todos tuvimos un final feliz hasta que un día.

-¡Shizu-chan! –Grito Izaya entrando al departamento-

-¡Ya te dije que no-! –No pude terminar de hablar ya que apenas lo vi me sonroje-

Izaya tenía una mirada muy tierna y algo asustada, tenía un listón rojo en la cabeza como si fuera regalo, tenía 2 orejas de gato sobresalientes en su cabeza y una larga cola que se notaba mucho.

-¿Pero qué? –Dije sorprendido-

-Shinra –Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarme-

Me sorprendí ya que Izaya normalmente no era tan cariñoso.

Vi que amarrado al listón había un papelito y lo leí.

**_''_****_Tal vez en el pastel de chocolate con crema que acabo de darle a Izaya cause otro efecto además de las orejas y cola de gato._**

**_Tal vez sea algo más… expresivo._**

**_De nada''_**

******_-Shinra_**

Arrugue el papel en mi mano y voltee a ver a Izaya.

Va a ser una larga noche.

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic ya que me e esforzado escribiendolo :')**

**Estoy feliz de haberlo terminado y gracias a todas las personas k me han seguido.**

**Puse ese final ya que es posible k haga la segunda parte que se llamara Neko Izaya.**

**Dejen reviews y diganme que les parece la idea.**


End file.
